Shigure Ninomiya
'''Shigure Ninomiya' (二宮 シグレ Ninomiya Shigure) is a third-year student of Mikagura Academy. He is also the cousin of Eruna and the head as well as the representative of the Manga Research Society. Appearance : Shigure is a young man with slightly long silver hair that is messily tied back into a ponytail. A dark blue and a white barrette are also clipped on the right side of his hair. Bespectacled and tall, he also wears a long coat instead of the standard winter jacket and boots. :As for his summer appearance, Shigure wears the standard summer uniform with dark arm warmers. :In his anime debut, Shigure's tie color is lighter and his boots have an open cut in the middle instead of shoelaces. Personality :Shigure is Eruna's cousin who is two years older than her and the one who recommended her to the academy he is enrolled in, which is Mikagura Academy.ミカグラ学園組曲 I -Houkago Stride- - Chapter 1 (Youth Prelude). Having a good-looking face, wearing glasses as a charming point, reliable persona, as well as friendliness to anyone, makes him instantly favored and gain many fans, ranging from junior high students to high school students. He also bears the representative and honor student title due to his image which is perceived as charismatic, dependable, and serious. :However, he does a complete 180' whenever Eruna's around.ミカグラ学園組曲 II -Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat- - Chapter 2 (A Lethargic Coup d'Etat)ミカグラ学園組曲 II -Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat- - Chapter 4 (Houkago Six) He really loves and dotes her a lot and even goes utterly positive if it's about her, his primary interest. He is also bit of a dork and more high-tension than his cousin. He reserves his attention for Eruna and Eruna only, which she describes as disgusting.ミカグラ学園組曲 I -Houkago Stride- - Chapter 2 (Hop Step Tornado)ミカグラ学園組曲 III -Garakuta Innocence- - Chapter 3 (true) It's also revealed that he's not particularly smart and can't tell people apart without his glasses. He is afraid of eye drops, let alone wear contacts.ミカグラ学園組曲 IV -Izayoi Seeing- - Chapter 1 (blue) :In spite of this, Shigure is indeed a reliable person, and can be pretty dependable. He takes his job seriously when asked and even gives additional services without being asked, which made him win the "Most Reliable Senior" ranking. Besides, he is also a good trainer for sparringミカグラ学園組曲 V -Fujouri Roulette- - Chapter 2 (After School Paradise Club) and emcee for events since he is capable to turn the situation into a favorable one and defend people from negative public opinions in his own way.ミカグラ学園組曲 IV -Izayoi Seeing- - Chapter 3 (Unconfirmed Treasure) Ability *'Hero Time:' (ヒーロータイム Hīrō Taimu). : The item turns into a sword. Since it is an ability which tests out his technical strength, he will be strengthened when it is awoken. It will boost his power and his physical ability into an adequate one. However it cannot always be activated because it has backslash and can become too risky for him. Statistics Appellation Main Characters= |-| Others= |-| Songs Main: * Kakushinteki Heroism Cameo: *Houkago Stride *Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat *Uchouten Vivace *Garakuta Innocence *Izayoi Seeing Trivia *His surname comes from Ninomiya Shrine (二宮神社), located on Funabashi City, Chiba Prefecture. *Since he was born on leap day, he usually celebrates his birthday on March 1st. *His ability awakened when he was still in the sister school of Mikagura Academy. *He is the tallest among all the cast as well as the second oldest and yet the youngest character.Oldest if his age is counted normally, youngest if his age is counted one for every four years, since he is born in leap day. *Last Note. said that Nobunaga Shimazaki, Shigure's VA, can portray Shigure's coolness and grossness really well.According to his tweet, シグレのかっこいいところも気持ち悪いところも上手く演じてくださってます！！ He portrayed both Shigure's coolness and grossness really well!! *According to the album databook: **Shigure wishes to exchange rings with Eruna, decide their children's names and where to move in once they were old. **His favorite side dish for bento is anything that Eruna makes and fried egg. **He would like to reward himself by relaxing in nude while viewing Eruna's childhood photos and videos. **Eruna is a necessary thing for him. References }} Category:Male Characters Category:Club Representatives Category:Main Characters